Pretty Positive
by Sexy-chan
Summary: After one night of being the submissive during sex, Marshall Lee starts to get deathly sick. It turns out he's carrying Gumball's baby! Will this be a happy or tradgic 9 months for the odd couple? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story is based off a pic called "Pretty Positive" made by UlrichLover98! Being a huge mpreg fan I just had to make a fanfic! You guys should check out her art! :DDDD **

**oh and for the fans reading No Hope , the next chap will be updated by Tuesday ^^;**

* * *

><p>"PG. . ., there is no way I'm gonna let you—"<p>

"Marshall, let me top just this once—besides, my ass needs a break."

". . .Fine, but don't expect this to happen often"

**Next Day (Marshall's POV)**

I woke up the next day to the smell of strawberry bubblegum. I turned my head only to get a face full of pink hair. I tried to turn on my back but a sharp pain shot up my backside.

"Damn that hurts." I hissed. Gumball stirred, his face scrunching up in that cute princely way of his. He looked at me and a satisfied smirk splayed across his face—how dare he? I shrugged from his arms kicking my legs in the process, making him fall off the bed and hit the floor with a big loud thump.

"Oww, Marshall what was that for?" I hissed at him as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"That face you made irritated me." Gumball laughed heartedly as he got dressed.

"Aw, did I hurt your pride?" It took every ounce of red in my body to not turn around and strangle him.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Bleh!" Ugh this is the third time I've thrown up today. I feel horrible. All this puking is starting to worry Gumball. I remember the first time I puked like these, he freaked out for an entire two hours before I convinced him that what I puked up was just the color red and not blood.

"Hey Marsh are you okay in there?" I flushed the toilet. I wiped my mouth and walked out.

"Y-Yea I'm okay."

"Marshall you don't seem like you're okay." He seemed really concerned.

"Gummy I'm fine. Come on lets go, we can't keep Fiona waiting.

"Come on Marshall do it!" PG, and I were all over at Fiona and Cake's house for a movie party. Heat Signature 4 turned out to be a total bust so we decided to play a game of truth or dare. Fiona thought it would be funny if I did one of those human pregnancy tests. I told her it wouldn't work on a vampire being dead and all but she insisted. I stood in the bathroom reading the instructions. Apparently I have to pee on this thing. God humans are so weird. I waited five minutes and looked at the stupid stick.

"Now this can't be right…it says positive." That would mean I was pregnant right?

"Marshall what's taking so long?" I heard PG through the other side of the door. I wasn't too worried about the thing so I shoved it in PG'S face when I walked out.

"It says positive. . ." Fiona gasped at looked at me with shocked eyes. Her horrified expression turned into a happy one.

"OMG Marshall are you pregnant?" Her and Cake squealed as the bounced around the tree house. PG just stared. He didn't say a word.

"Pfft, guys I'm not pregnant so stop acting like total fan girls." Fiona stopped bouncing. Her eyes serious. She seemed to be thinking real hard about something.

"Hey Marshall, if you're pregnant, doesn't that mean you have to had done 'IT' with Gumball?" Her face got all pervy as she and cake giggled.

I knew I was blushing by how hot my face felt. "Fiona! So not cool!"

Cake laughed at Fiona girling out about babies, and footy pajamas. I'd had enough of this.

"Okay if both of you are just gonna tease me I'm leaving. Come on Gumball." I grabbed his hand—the action only making Fiona and Cake get all starry eyed as the 'awww'd at us.

"Hey Marshall, do you really think that test could be true?" I sighed as I stopped and stared Marshall in the eye.

"Gumball, I'm a male which means I have no female reproduction organs to even create a baby. You of all people should know that." Gumball seemed to mull it over before nodding.

"Yea, you're right. Even if you were, how would it even come out? It's highly impossible!" He laughed as he walked ahead.

" Yea, see now stop worrying!" Yep, nothing to worry about.

**Yea so that's the first chapter…..ugh it's so short. Why are the first chapters so hard to write? :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. Well I thought my cold was gone but I started to get a bad cough. My mom thought it's be okay to give me a whole bottle of medicine but it turned out to be more than she thought which led to me leaning over a toilet crying from the bad cramps/aches and gagging occasionally….but I'm better and I'm here to update this wonderful late chapter! ;D **

**I'm kind of peeved because my first reviewer (They remain anonymous) commented on how mpreg isn't possible. Ugh do people not understand the word fan****FICTION! ****Gosh. Anyway here's the second chapter! : )**

**Marshall's pov….a week later**

It's been a week and Gumball is still freaked out about the Pregnancy thing. He's been poking and prodding and doing all kinds of tests on me for hours.

"Gumball, for the last time, I. Am. Not. Pregnant!" His worrying was starting to make me worry.

"Marshall it doesn't hurt to be sure." Sigh he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied with his answer. I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to find anything, but if we were going to do tests, I'm doing it my way.

"Hey PG, let's say I am pregnant. Well me clearly getting pregnant couldn't be science related. Maybe it's—"

"Don't say magic Marshall." It was amusing how Gumball didn't believe in magic. Heck, Ice Queen, Cake, and I are living proof that magic exist! Sometimes I think the only thing that keeps Gummy sane is his belief that there is a scientific explanation for everything. But, I think the only person who can crack this case is a certain person…god, I'm going to regret this.

"Hey, Gumball I think I know who can help us solve this."

"Really, who?"

"So Marshall, you finally came crawling back to me!" I sighed as Ashley ran her sharp manicured nails on the side of my face.

"Oh, and whose this cutie with the nice bubble for an ass?" Gumball blushed angrily, looking at Ashley with a creeped out expression. I sighed—wow I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Look Ash, I just need your help with something and that's it!" Ashley laughed that annoying sarcastic laugh of hers.

"Why should I help you, after the way you kicked my ass jerk!" She huffed, slamming the door, but I stopped it with my foot. I didn't have time for this. I look back at Gumball, who was being awfully quiet, walked up to Ashley and took her by the hand.

"Look Ashley, I know you and Marshall have had some…differences in the past, but we're asking for your help. We're not asking you to go through great lengths for us. We just need this one favor lovely Ashley." He kissed her hand; Ashley had a small blush on her face, but it went away as quickly as it came and she put back on her pissed but agreeable face on.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be all nice and do things for you all the time.

I was shocked, how did he do that? It used to take me forever to get Ashley out of one of her moods! I elbowed Gumball in the side, giving him props.

"Man, you are smooth Bubba!" He laughed and slapped me on the ass.

"Well, how do you think I won you over Marshall?" He laughed as he walked in to Ashley's shack.

"Hey, so not kosher!" (1)

"Wait a minute, so you think you're pregnant?" Ash was having trouble grasping the concept. She seemed just as mind fucked as I was.

"Yeah Bubba and I are just as shocked as you are. Look I guess all these problems I've been having could be pregnancy related. Science has done nothing for us so far, so we thought you magic could help us."

She shook her head and walked off to the back room in her shack. There was a lot of clutter and crashing before Ashley came back with a jar of blue jelly. She made me lie down and lift my shirt, not even warning me when she slapped that cold stuff on my stomach.

"Hiss, that stuff is freezing! What is this!" she laughed as she sparkled some dust on my stomach as well and waited. Gumball looked over, clearly looking interested.

"So, Miss Ashley, how does this work?"

Ash pointed to my stomach as she explained. "Well, basically this is a homemade pregnancy test I made for a friend a long time ago. The jelly is an indicator and the dust speeds up the process of finding the baby. If Marshall is pregnant, when I wipe the jelly and dust off, the jelly will leave a bright blue glow."

Ashley wiped the jelly off and sure enough my stomach glowed a very bright blue. No, this cannot be happing!

"What the hell I'm a freaking guy!" I yelled. Ashley laughed.

"I guess you're not as much of a man you thought you were Marshall!" 

"Shut up Ashley!"

"Well, well, well, Marshall. It seems that bubble but over here knocked you up!" Ashley cackled as she shoved us out her house. I pulled my shirt back down and floated towards Gumball, who looked like someone had insulted his royal name and physically stomped it into the dirt.

"Um, Gumball, are you okay?" That was a stupid question but I didn't know what else to say. PG just stared out into the open night.

"Marshall…what are you?" What did he mean by that?

"Gumball, I'm confused. What are you saying—

"Marshall. This goes against everything scientific! I don't know if I'll be able to deal with this. I love you Marshall, it's just that this is a little too much for me."

What was he saying? Was gumball breaking up with me? No, he couldn't be! We've been through too much!

"Gumball, as cliché as it sounds, we've been through too much together to just end it here-not when I need you so much right now Bubba." I could feel the tears sting my eyes; however I didn't care—I let them fall. When PG saw me crying, hurt flashed through his eyes and he looked as if he regretted what he said.

"Oh, Marshall I'm sorry. I would use me being shocked as an excuse, but this is no time for excuses. Look, we'll find a way to get through this." He hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"Glob, Gum Gum don't ever scare me like that again!" I cried in Gumball's shoulder as we sat on Ashley's porch. We sat there for a while until Ashley opened the window and yelled at us to scram. I could have sworn I saw a real smile on her face as we ran off.

**The next day…..**

The next day I woke up to a puke filled morning again. After finding out my condition Gumball made it official that I would be living in his castle in the candy kingdom until further notice.

"Here this should help." He handed me a cup of something sparkling. It did help a little. For such a priss, Gumball was dealing exceptionally well with my morning sickness. It was reassuring.

"Hey Marshall, how are you going to explain this to your mom?" It felt like I'd been slapped in the face. My mom was a touchy subject and I didn't really like talking about it.

"Gumball, I haven't talked to my mom in years." He squeezed my arm and pulled me back towards the bed. I snuggled my head under his kneck.

"Hey, don't you have a Kingdom to run Gummy?"

He laughed and pulled me closer. "Don't change the subject Marshall, you know you still love your mom, and this may be a good opportunity to make things up with her."

Gumball had a point. I did miss my mom a lot, and I could really use some motherly advice right now. I smiled at the thought of her being happy for me.

"You know what? I just might do that Gumball…Gumball?" I looked up to see Gumball out like a light; one of his hands on my stomach. I put my on top of his, and pulled the covers over our heads.

**Yay second chapter! Time to go work on No Hope! Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Okay, now this story is going to start going by months. So enjoy!**

**Lol I just helped my cousin revise and edit his college english paper! I feel so smart! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Month 2, week 1. Prince Gumball's POV<strong>

I woke up this morning to find Marshall desperately clutching the toilet as he emptied last night's dinner. I walked over and kneeled next to him. I rubbed circles in his back and held his hair. I could tell he had been crying from the dried tear stains on his cheek. I didn't think it was possible, but Marshall looked greener than he usually does.

"Glob, Gumball please make it stop." I felt so bad for Marshall right now. I couldn't imagine what horrible pain he must be going through. I winced when I saw the toilet water dyed from the red Marshall threw up a few seconds ago. It still creeped me out sometimes, but this wasn't about my discomfort.

"Marshall why don't you go lie back down and I'll go find something tasty and very red for you."

"Mmmm, strawberries please?" I smiled and helped him back to bed.

**In The Royal Kitchen**

"Here, this should do Marshall just fine sweetie." I thanked Peppermint Maid and went on my way upstairs. I walked in to see Marshall Lee strumming his bass. I plopped down next to him and handed him his strawberries which he immediately began to inhale the color out of them. I will never understand vampires and their love for the sweet fruit.

"I was thinking of visiting my mom today." I looked at Marshall who had a very sincere look on his face.

"That's great Marshall! I'm really glad!" Marshall growled.

"Gumball, I was also wondering if you'd come with me? I don't want to face my mom myself." His face turned a dark pinkish green.

I smiled and rubbed my nose through his hair. "Of course I'll go with you Marshall."

"Good, because I kind of wanted to go now and get this over with." Marshall jumped up and began to draw a crude drawing on my perfectly pink wall.

"Marshall what are you doing?" he smirked, getting a pleasure out of my displeasure if my wall being ruined.

"What does it look like? I'm drawing the portal to the Nightosphere." Marshall chanted strange words and this bright red light burst from the wall.

"Well Gumball are you coming?" Was he serious?

"Marshall are you serious? We're in pajamas and we both look like a mess. Also, isn't your mom technically a queen or something like that. I would feel rather uncivilized if royalty myself presented myself to other royalty dressed like this."

Marshall sighed. "Gumball, it doesn't matter. Everyone in the Nightosphere minds their own business, you don't have to worry about anything."

I sighed and got up. I grabbed Marshall's hand. "Lead the way."

**In the Nightosphere**

Wow, I guess this place isn't as bad as I thought it would be. From what I heard I thought it would look more like that pace that humans believed in. I think it was called Hell or something like that. This place looked pretty decent. Sure the sky was always dark but I could live with that.

"My mom's castle is just up ahead PG." I looked up and saw a very huge scary looking castle. It was like mine except it was black mixed in with grays and red, and the stone looked very old with patches of green grass and moss growing out of them. Marshall flew over and knocked on the huge stained wooden doors. The large masses of wood creaked open and a very tall woman walked out. Her body was curved and her skin was a light gray. Her hair was a dark and silky and reached her hips. Her eyes flashed a bright orange which sent shivers down my spine. She was a very beautiful and powerful looking woman. Her eyes scanned over her surroundings until they reached us. The stern look in them instantly melted when she saw Marshall.

"Oh, Marshall you've finally come to visit your dear mother!" she ran over and engulfed Marshall in the most aggressive bear hug I've ever seen. Marshall squirmed out of her hold and huffed.

"Mom, you could have hurt us." Marshall's mom looked confused.

"Us? What do you mean Marshall?" Marshall took a deep breath as if he was giving someone grave news.

"Mom, you think you could invite me and Gummy in first?"

**Page Break Marshall's pov**

"AW MY LITTLE BABY MAR MAR IS HAVING A BABY!" I heard Gumball snickerd and I hissed at him which made him shut up.

"Mom, don't call me Mar Mar! It's so girly!" My mom smiled at me and looked at Gumball.

"And this handsome nice piece of ass is the father?" Gumb's face was redder than the strawberries I had earlier—it made me hungry.

My mom laughed and hugged both of us.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you! I'm sure that baby is going to be the cutest thing in all the land of Aaa." That made me very happy that Mom was happy for us. We ended up chatting for a few more hours before me and Gumball had to leave. Gumball's cough interrupted the nice silence.

"Well, that wasn't too bad. You're mom seems really nice." He smiled and kept walking.

I smiled at the thought. "Yea, she is."

**Well, that's it for now! Please review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**School runs my life! I officially want to go back in time and find the person who created school and scream "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" In their face! The only good thing about school is Art class and French. God I hope I get in art next year! **

**Plus, school is depressing. Man I should have gotten home schooled like my mom suggested :( **

**Oh and lately I have been mixing up French words with English words because some are spelled similar, so if you see a word you know that looks weird, it probably in French…sorry ya'll! ^^;**

**Month 3 . . . . Marshall's pov**

Oh gosh, I'm bored. Gumball had been called out to some important sciency meeting or whatever and Fiona and Cake were off on some huge cave exploring adventure, and I couldn't join because of the baby. The candy people were a bore because the majority of them were afraid to be near me. Sheesh, just because I'm a vampire that doesn't mean I'm a cold-hearted killer.

"Well I can't do anything because of you." I joked. My stomach grumbled. Hmm I wonder if there are any strawberries in the fridge downstairs.

I floated down to see peppermint maid scrubbing away at dishes from this morning's breakfast I missed (morning sickness).

"Hey Peppermint Maid!" she jumped and turned around only to put one of her hands protectively over one of her red stripes.

"Please, just because I eat the color red doesn't mean I'm gonna suck the color off ya stripes. I have some morals you know. Anyway, you got any strawberries?"

She smiled wearily and walked over to the fridge to pull out a bowl of fresh strawberries.

"Here you go. I saved you some since you missed breakfast this morning." With that I floated back upstairs to PG's room and rested on his overly plushy pink couch. I put the first strawberry to my lips and almost instantly gagged. That's weird, I don't remember them having this strong of a smell. I ignored it and sank my fangs in; that was a big mistake.

I felt my stomach tighten as putrid acid rose up my throat. I swallowed it back down tempted to keep the color of the berry down. My chest felt heavy and my mouth go hot and watery. My head was heavy as I began to lose balance and lean more to my right side. I tried to stick another strawberry in my mouth but it only made it worse. I could feel the bile rise up and I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom so I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was PG'S prince plant and puked into the pot. The puke shot out my mouth barely giving me enough time to take a breath before the next river of throw up came gushing out of my nose and mouth. I coughed and hacked for a while before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After that I went and lay down on the soft padded pink bed Gumball and I share. "You love torturing me don't you spawn."

I rubbed my stomach, but something didn't feel right. The bump felt bigger than usual. It was more rounded and I could see it sticking up from my shirt. I lifted my shirt and rubbed my hand over it. It was the size of a volleyball. I've seen thousands of pregnant women over the years, and none of their bellies have been this big this early in the months…unless. I pulled my shirt back down and reached over to the fluffy pink phone ( I really need to talk to Gummy about all this pink and feathers—no normal guy should have this much!) I dialed Ashley's number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

"Ashley bitch! And who may I ask is calling?" I rolled my eyes at her rudeness.

"Ash, it's Marshall, I need your help."

"So what's up Marshy?" I ignored her stupid nickname and lift up my shirt.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be this big this early." Ash's brows creased with the frown on her lips.

"Well, being of the supernatural and a vampire and all, your pregnancy will be a little different, but I don't think your baby should grow at this speed. Hm, lie down on the bed and let me have a look." I lay on the bed as Ashley said some kind of weird spell and her hands and eyes lit up."

"Wait, just what exactly are you doing Ashley?" She pushed me back down back into the bed.

"Oh calm down ya puss! I'm just taking a peek inside your guts—lol guts." I rolled my eyes at her and waited until she finished. Her eyes got wide but squinted into that evil look she sometimes gets when she knows something huge and can hold it over people's heads and torture them for days with it.

"Ashley, what do you know." I glared at her when she laughed and just shook her head.

"Oh Marshall where's the fun in that!" She cackled and I slammed her against the wall.

"Look . . . I've been puking for the past two months, there are smells that I've never even noticed before that are making me nauseous—I can't even eat strawberries now! I'm wildly hormonal, my feet are swollen to the point where I can't even fit a nice normal pair of shoes, I haven't seen my boyfriend for at least a week now; I miss him and now I feel like crying! So please, do not FUCKING joke with me right now!" I wiped furiously at the tears the were beginning to fall down my face. I let Ashley go then slumped against the wall of PG's bedroom. I looked at Ashley who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Ash . . . do you know what it's like to not be able to eat strawberries?" It was pure and utter horror to not be able to eat the juicy color of one of my favorite foods. I heard Ashley sigh as she sat down next to me.

"Marshall, you're having twins."

"W-Wha . . . ." This can't be happening!

"Marshall, you're going to have twins. You know, double trouble, destructo team, the—

"Okay Ashley I get it!" I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head down between them.

"It's just—Gumball is the kind of person that easily freaks out and gets stressed over everything. Twins is not a part of this 9 month plan he's got going on!"

Ashley looked at me with confusion, I sighed.

"Well, Gumball has this plan on how each month should go and what to prepare for in that month. For example, this month, he freaked out when he found he had to go to a science convention this whole week. Crud he nearly had a heart attack when he found out I was pregnant! Gumball doesn't do surprises well. He likes to know when and where everything is gonna happen! I can't imagine what he'd do when he finds out we're having twins!"

Ashley patted my back and helped me up. "Marshall if pinky pie really loves you, he would figure this situation out and learn to accept and go on with his life! If he chickens out, that means he's just a wuss! Now look, I have to go! Think about what I said Marshall!" and with that she poofed away.

Over the next hour I thought over what Ashley said. She made good sense and actually had a point! If Gumball loves me he will be happy for us . . . right?

**So ive been wondering. Does Marshall seem a little ooc to yall?**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay so I know I'm really behind in this story but don't worry I've just been busy with other things and I'm trying to go out with my friends more since my mom keeps nagging me to get a life. I guess sitting in your room reading a book for summer reading so I can get a head start in school and getting 30 bonus points for English isn't having a life -_- **

**I feel really bad so I'll be posting a chapter tomorrow and a chapter Wednesday! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter is late and short because I've had a busy and stressful day yesterday. I got into a huge fight with my mom and now I'm staying at my sis house, and after a long talk with my sis I've finally calmed down enough to write this chapter.**

**Month 5, Gumballs POV**

I can't believe that I missed the last two weeks of the 4th month of Marshall's pregnancy. This is not how my plan is supposed to go! Oh well I at least hope Marshall wasn't too stressed on his own.

I walked through the front door of the castle doors to be greeted by a very relieved and looking Peppermint Maid.

"My Prince, it's good to see you again!" She turned and walked merrily down the hall to the kitchen.

"I'll have a meal prepared for you and Sir Marshall as soon as possible."

I hurriedly walked up the stairs to Marshall and I's room. I opened the door to see Marshall rubbing his stomach and talking happily to it.

I smiled and went to sit next to him on the couch. His head snapped up when he felt the extra weight on the couch but smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Gummy, I missed you, how was your science meeting?"

I hugged him closer and kissed the top of his forehead.

"In all honesty, it was boring Mar. All I could think about was you and the baby." He blushed mumbling an incoherent word.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"Babies…"

"ImSorryWhat?" Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Babies Gumball., there's uh . . .more than one. Gumball it's twins."

I sat there in shock. We're having twins? I looked at Marshall who was all fidgety and nervous. I guess my long pause was scaring him.

"Oh Marshall Lee this is wonderful news!" I picked him up and swung him around the room. He squeaked and laughed along with me.

"So, you're not mad?" I put him down and looked at him shocked.

"Marshall how could I be mad at you? I love you!" He froze and I wonder if I had said something wrong.

"Y-you love me?" He smiled and tears started to fall from his eyes.

I kissed his tears away. "Yes Marshall, I love you."

I put my hands on his stomach. "I can't believe it. Twins! I can't wait to see what they look like."

Marshall laughed. "Well they'll probably my looks and your smarts."

"Yea—wait a minute, what do you mean your looks?" I asked.

"Oh come on Gum, you know I'm the looks in the relationship." He joked. With that he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean!" I yelled.

***Page Break, 1 Week Later, Marshall's POV***

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Yellow and light green confetti was thrown in the air as Fiona, Cake, Gumball, and Lumpy Space Prince cheered.

"Oh Marshall I'm so happy for you and Gumball!" Fiona walked over and hugged me from the side.

Fiona and Gumball had decided they'd throw a baby shower at Fiona's tree house. I had told them both a thousand times that I didn't want one but they insisted. It had turned out nice. The living room was decorated with neutral colors.

"Come on guys lets open presents!" Lumpy space prince shoved a horrendously wrapped square box in my hands. I unwrapped it and in the box was a book.

"LSP's 100 Oh No They Didn't fashion tips?" Why would a baby need this?

"Just wait Marshall, it's gonna be a life saver for your kids seeing how you and pink cheeks over there have no since of style." He said in the weird accent of his. I ignored his rude comment and put the book next to my chair remembering to burn it later.

"Oooh, open my present next Mar Mar!" Fiona handed me a bag and in it were two small hats similar to hers except one was purple with bat ears and the other was black and white with Panda ears.

"Cake helped me make them. Sewing is not one of my strong points."

"Fiona they're great." I pulled her into another hug.

"Don't worry when they outgrow the hats we'll be sure to make two more pairs" Cake said favorably.

"Wow thanks for the presents guys, they're so math!"

***an hour later***

After we had cake everyone had helped clean and left. Gumball and I were currently cuddling in his library room on his for once not pink couch.

"See I told you're the baby shower wasn't a bad idea." I laughed and snuggled closer.

"Yea, I guess you're right." I was just dosing off when Peppermint maid came in with two more brightly wrapped boxes.

"My lords, two more gifts just came in." She laid them in my lap and walked off. I looked at the first gift. It was a plum color with a sparkly forest green ribbon.

"It's from my mom." I opened the box to find two metal shaped circles in it.

"Uh Marshall what's that?" Gumball asked. I was just as confused as he was. I reached in the box to find a small letter.

"Trust me Marshall, when the little bats teeth start to grow in, you're gonna need these. Hmm wonder what that means." I read.

The next gift wasn't as elegantly wrapped. It was just a small cardboard box with a letter taped to it.

"Hey Marshall, I think you're really going to enjoy this gift, it was really hard to get-Ashley." Gumball looked untrusting. I didn't trust the gift either but I decided to humor myself and open it.

" .God. . ." Inside was the stuffed bear I had when I was a kid. I thought Ashley had sold it!

"Hey, Marshall are you okay." I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. This is one of the best gifts I could ever have." I hugged the bear tightly to my chest. I was scared that if I let go it would be gone the next morning.

Gumball smiled as he helped me stand up.

"Well I think it's time for my gift." Gumball pulled me down the hall two doors down from our room. He held his hands over my eyes.

"Gumball what are you-

"Just wait Marshall, it's a surprise."

I heard a door open and Gumball pulled me in to what felt like the middle of the room before uncovering my eyes.

It was a nursery. The walls were a light green color and the floors were a soft yellow. There were two white cribs by the small two windows. One Crib had small yellow flowers on the cushion and the other had green designs on it two. There was also an big yellow chair sitting in the corner.

"Wow Gumball this is amazing!" He hugged me from behind and laughed.

"I knew you'd like it."

I smiled and kissed him back. "This is really happening isn't it?" I asked.

Gumball looked around the room, a huge grin on his face. "Yes, Yes it is."

**So I thought this chapter was just full of fluff! But I like fluff :3  
><strong>

**Link to the baby room, it's the last picture at the bottom**

** jpmdesign . blogspot 2011 /05 / gender – neutral – nurseries . html (take out the spaces)**


End file.
